Of Groin Strain and Boxers
by DrMcCoyFTW
Summary: KirkxGirl!McCoy “Jim Kirk. I swear to God in heaven if you don’t stop turning up in my Sickbay I’m gonna take that stupid smug grin off your face with a quick foot to the groin!” Drabble. Rated T for adult suggestions


"Jim Kirk. I swear to God in heaven if you don't stop turning up in my Sickbay I'm gonna take that stupid smug grin off your face with a quick foot to the groin!" Leona McCoy did not take kindly to the Captain turning up with groin sprain yet again. Her pretty lips were twisted into a fierce snarl. She wasn't bad looking for a woman of thirty-one. She always smelt pleasant, like mint and alcohol. Her brunette hair was cropped short to he head which made her azure blue eyes stand out. The only problem was she wore a white lab-coat over her butt-twitcher of a uniform.

"I can't help it Doctor! I swear I was an innocent party in this injury." Jim told her. It had actually been caused by running away from a very angry mob of humanoids. Apparently they wanted to sacrifice him to their God because he was blonde. Not that he minded because the aliens were a matriarch and had boobs the size of watermelons. And Jim Kirk happened to love watermelons.

McCoy made a disapproving noise as she picked up her medical scanner and swept the appliance across her friend's body. Looked like he had torn some muscle fibre. "Jim take your pants off." She ordered not even bothering to look at up from the tricorder. She had seen him in his underwear so many times now she had ceased to be bothered. Glancing up Leona blushed slightly. Okay they were new.

She couldn't help staring. Why the hell did his boxers have to be so tight. Kirk noticed his friend staring and smirked before drawling "Like what you see Leona?" He seemed to be greatly amused at her flustered tone and now deep red blush.

"Shut up and lie back on the bad you idiot!" She commanded. Once he had complied and after a few snide comments about wanting to be on top McCoy got down to work. _'Let's see now… Looks like some serious bruising and it looks swollen on the inside of the thighs.' _pulling her medical gloves tighter she poked and prodded at the swelling. "Jim part your legs." She issued another command. Jim rose an eyebrow but obliged merely commenting "Could have at least bought me Dinner first!" Putting a small hand on the delicate flesh she squeezed lightly. _'Looks like a grade two.'_

Her friend was smirking happily now. Bones had very warm hands.

"Hm, put an ice pack on it. Try some less vigorous exercise and try to get some rest. Other than that get out of my Sickbay, you're a pervert there's no cure for that." She dismissed him. Pulling off her gloves and pushing them into a bin she turned to walk off. Jim made a gesture to signify he was wounded but grinned.

_'Damn that Kirk!' _She thought as she beat a steady retreat into her office. Leona couldn't get the image of those tight boxers out of her mind. He Ex had never stuck in her mind like that or even made her feel that way. She could feel a glowing warmth pooling at the bottom of her stomach. "Damn it Leona. Get a grip of yourself girl! It's Jim your friend. Infamous womanizer." She sternly told herself. A bleep came as the door opened revealing a now fully dressed Kirk.

He stood there ruffling his blonde hair and gazing at her with wounded puppy dog eyes. "You okay Bones? You look kinda flushed." Where the only word he managed to get out before Leona snapped._ 'Aw crap! I'm going to hell anyway!'_ Leona thought as her delicate control was broken to pieces. She crossed her office purposefully and grabbed the front of his golden uniform shirt and crashed her lips into his. After the initial surprise her responded kissing back and walking her back until she backed into her desk.

They broke off for a second so Jim could lift her onto the desk scattered with Padds and papers. Leona wrapped her legs around his waist and ground into him eliciting a moan from deep in his chest. Teeth nibbled on Leona's bottom lip. Hasty hand reached to pull off clothing.

Neither of them where seen for several days.

Kirk was after kept in Sickbay for a week for Grade Four groin strain.

* * *

A/n: This was a reply to the st_xi_Kini Meme on LiveJournal. Sorry if it's poor quality!

Please rember to R&R

Everyone who does gets a chance to have a Star Trek FanFic written just for them!


End file.
